<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Ну, здравствуй, дорогой" by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641194">"Ну, здравствуй, дорогой"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Ну, здравствуй, дорогой"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Кроуфорд ненавидел Шульдиха за то, что тот никогда не загадывал ничего наперед. Неопределенность – враг постоянству: как просчитать то, чего ещё секунду назад не было?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как, например, в тот памятный всей команде Шварц вечер, когда они отмечали возвращение Наое из Розенкройц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Пить Шульдиху нельзя», — считает Кроуфорд. Остальные предпочитают покупать выпивку и смотреть, что будет: не всегда безопасно, зато никогда не скучно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кроуфорд, а ты гей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Немец задумчиво потягивал напиток, изготовленный по особому ирландскому рецепту Фарфарелло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оракул даже бровью не повел: если твой подчиненный — провокатор, надо либо его пристрелить, либо смириться и не принимать близко к сердцу, даже если из десятки он выбивает обычно восемь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, ты не гей, — облегченно выдохнуть Кроуфорд не успел, рыжий невозмутимо продолжил. – Ты би.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А это не вопрос. С Сильвией Лин ты спал, и не отрицай, она мне рассказывала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Интересно, при каких обстоятельствах?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— При тех же, что и тебе о гениальности твоего будущего самого ценного сотрудника, то есть обо мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд кашлянул, тактично намекая, что тут дети, и хорошо бы перевести разговор на более нейтральную тему. Вместо детей Шульдих видел здесь только сволочей, а намеки… разве они были?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, а дальше всё просто: я с первого взгляда узнал в тебе гея.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это как?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд не был уверен, что ему больше хочется: открутить немцу голову или узнать ответ. У него этот фокус никогда не проходил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рыбак рыбака… — Шульдих оборвал сам себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В затуманенном алкоголем сознании рыжего забрезжила мысль, что сболтнул он не то, но отступать как-то…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Шульдих, ты — гей?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я думал, чего ты так похож на Джека Воробья! – радостно воскликнул Наги, который хватил хоть и мало, зато организму было выше крыши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Молчи, Поттер мелкий! – взвился телепат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не, я не Поттер, я — японец, а Поттер у нас Кроуфорд.. ой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наое спрятался за Фарфарелло, заметив недобрый взгляд оракула. Зато Шульдих хохотал как ненормальный. «Ненормальный и есть», — всегда считал Фарфарелло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, хватит. Свернули эту тему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, ты прав...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих справился со смехом, оглядев разом напрягшееся начальство, оценивающим взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда ещё по одной, — пробормотал Фарфарелло, разливая всем свою гремучую смесь по кружкам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Просыпаться Кроуфорду не хотелось. По телу гуляла истома, даже странно: вроде вчера была пьянка. Оракул потянулся и обнаружил, что кто-то его обнимает. Это ему не понравилось: слишком подозрительно. Он резко открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Шульдиха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, здравствуй, дорогой. Это я, твоя белая горячка, — рыжий поцеловал его в губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только тогда Кроуфорд вспомнил, чем кончился вчерашний вечер, и сразу захотел всё забыть. Но даже одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что забыть не получится.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>